Ease my troubles (that's what you do)
by Miadaisyc
Summary: A lovely little one-shot showing the complete love and understanding of one another that Nick and Jess have. Pure fluff. I hope you enjoy it. A little different from me - it's from Jess's POV (despite the title being from Nick's) and it's set very much in this season. Please read and review. It means the world to us fic writers. I always respond to all comments. Thanks


New Girl Fanfiction

By Miadaisyc

Nick and Jess Story

Set around the season 3 but as per usual I dip in and out of canon.

Written from Jess's POV 2657 words

Inspiration: There was a gif set on tumblr of someone raking their hands over Nick / Jakes head – that started it. Then I read a couple of fics where Nick gave Jess a massage – then the whole thing spiralled.

The title – Have I told you lately that I love you? By Van Morrison.

Hope you like it.

**You Ease My Troubles (that's what you do)**

_3am_

A light 'click' was just enough noise in the quiet bedroom that had recently become her home, to stir Jess from the deep sleep she had been in. Not moving from the warm, comfortable position she was nestled in, she mentally acknowledged the homecoming of her hard-working bartender boyfriend who was just finishing a rather grueling five days in a row stint on the late shift at Clyde's.

It had certainly taken its toll. Jess had watched how each day, Nick had found it harder to wake and how little interaction they had had over the past week. It had been tough on both of them; she was always asleep by the time he got home and vice versa.  
Neither one of them wanting to wake the other; totally respecting each other's career choices and pressures. As Nick had pointed out they were now a 'Power Couple', she a vice principal, with so much more paperwork, and Nick was practically managing the bar and training new staff. More responsibility for both of them, that unfortunately meant less time together some days.

Lightly sighing, Jess rolled over in bed trying not to tangle up in the covers, and not really wanting to wake, she reached her hand and lightly patted Nick's empty side of the bed. It felt cold and unruffled. Her eyes still closed, still refusing to fully admit she was awake, she waited with anticipation for the telltale sounds of him. The soft 'thud' of worn clothes dropping to the floor – at this point she always made a point of opening her eyes to peek at him, casually ignoring his issues with changing in front of her, it was part of the 'girlfriend' perks she reveled in. She loved the way his body was revealed to her bit by tantalizing bit, the layers slowly peeling away to expose to her (and her alone) those amazingly strong broad shoulders, soft and lightly toned torso and those beautiful thighs: every bit of him that she'd come to love so much.

Unlike the previous four nights, the 'thud' never sounded. Instead, Jess felt the bed dip deeply on his side but no other ritual movement to get into the bed. No light kiss on her forehead or nose, no gentle touch of his fingers as he swept aside her long, soft hair away from her face. Beneath her covers, a secret smile on her face, Jess loved that he didn't know that she lived for those moments. They were so tender and she knew he would be embarrassed if she ever mentioned them. But she knew when he did them; her body always knew when he was close. It was her special 'Nick' sense.

She was also in tune with his moods. It seems that ever since she had moved in with her grumpy, turtle-faced roommate, she could figure him out. All except how he really felt about her, but his moods, well, they were easy. And now, she knew something wasn't right.

Giving in to the situation, her big blue eyes now fully opened and acclimatizing rapidly to the dark of Nick's – correction, _their_ room, Jess gently slid her body up against the pillows until she was sitting upright in bed, and adjusted the parrot pajama top that had risen up with her, back into place. If Nick had sensed her movements he certainly didn't show it, he didn't even turn around to look at her. He just remained (she could now see), sitting on the side of the bed, facing his closet, hunched over – his head in his hands.

Watching him, her face scrunched up, slightly frowning with worry and concern. His posture was so forlorn and he looked thoroughly done in. It pained her so much to see him like this.

Not wanting to startle him, she crawled across the bed like a stalking cat, stopping just behind him, kneeling but not quite touching him. She was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body through his red and black checked flannel shirt, and smell that gorgeous musky Nick smell that made her stomach flip and her senses go crazy. She wished she could bottle it and have it with her all day.

As Jess settled behind him she noticed his head incline slightly to the left, but not turning round to see her, with this small movement, she knows he's aware of her, but is in full on 'turtle' mode, retreating into his shell, closing himself off and probably over-thinking as well. A well-used Miller tactic for self-preservation and one she was desperately trying to get him to change._  
_  
Time to bring him back to her, before he retreats too much. They are a serious couple now and he needs to share with her more – the bad and the good.

Nick's body flinched slightly as her fingers made contact with his arms just above the elbows. She doesn't take it personally; it's just the reaction to her sudden touch.  
She can feel how taut his muscles are just under his shirt – so much stress, he was wound like a giant spring – one more late shift could have finished him off. It had really been a tough week.

Slowly running her hands up his arms to the tops of his shoulders and back again she felt him start to relax, the muscles loosening with each stroke.

Upping the pressure a little and working out any tight knots in his shoulder blades and upper back rewarded her with a slow, deep sigh from him. Whatever she was doing was working; he was finally starting to let go.

She kept her hands working long strokes over his arms and back until she felt his shoulders drop, and with it, some of the stress dropped away as well. He moved his hands from his head and straightened up. He placed his hands to his sides and a little behind, stretching his spine and posture.

Jess's 'Nick' sense on full alert, felt the change in the atmosphere. The heavy, dull fog-like feeling had dispersed and his demeanor was a lot less closed off and insular.

He leaned back into her touch, trusting her and allowing her to break through his 'shell'.

That barrier now down, Jess moved her body closer to his, her pajama clad front just touching his back, her knees now either side of his hips, providing a strong base for him to lean on.

Shifting her touch from his shoulders to the base of his neck, she felt him take a deep breath and release it slowly on the exhale, his head falling back a little into her small hands.

Being so close she could see his eyes were still closed but gently now, not scrunched and tense, and his mouth was set in a firm line, his jaw still clenched. She still had a little more work to do, but God, how she loved his face. If she were honest with herself right now she would admit to just how badly she wanted to turn him around and kiss him hard and hold him to her, but she knows that isn't what he needed right now. It's not about what she wants (though she's pretty sure he wouldn't complain), but there's time for that later…tomorrow…morning…perhaps.

She can still feel the stress almost knotted into his head as she worked her hands through his short brown hair. It's a good thing she always had a scalp massage at the hair salon, so she knew the magic of skillful hands working those pressure points into submission. She paid attention and she mimicked the professional she paid so much money to (but so worth it) and worked the magic on Nick, keeping her pressure strong but not vice-like. Nick showed his appreciation with a light throaty moan. Boy she was good!

Watching his face register so many different emotions under the skillful manipulations just seems to deepen her feelings for him. She mentally stores away all his little quirks and reactions to her ministrations, just in case it is needed again for the future. That word, scary, exciting and one they both skirt around, but with his new found honesty one they seem to be growing ever more certain of.

Lost in thought for the moment, she smiled to think how he never liked anyone touching him – scared of the intimacy, whether it was from his closest friends grabbing his shins while watching an exciting football game, or even his brother Jamie lightly tugging his hair in fun. It was all too much for him. Until her. She had free reign and no complaints. It made her feel special, and so much closer to him, their deeper connection.

The more she worked the stress from his head and neck, the more his body softened. After only a few minutes, his body was starting to recline back to her, yielding to her touch and using her strength to hold them both up.

Jess lowered her head to the crook of his neck, just by his left ear, her hand moving the clothing out of the way before trailing butterfly kisses from his ear all down his neck and shoulder, her tongue lightly caressing his skin with each kiss. She can feel his skin tingling at her touch and she finds the taste of him driving her 'twirly' receptors crazy.

She couldn't help but notice that her kisses were having an effect on him too. She was hypnotized watching him flick his tongue over his lips and gently bite his bottom lip. She was seriously aroused and on a normal day they would certainly have torn each other's clothes off way before now and would be in the throes of blissful, passionate, wildly creative, mind-blowing sex; but this was not a normal day. Nick needed comfort and rest for both mind and body tonight. Tomorrow night, she mentally promised, tomorrow night they return to 'normal'.

Jess could feel the tiredness overtaking Nick's body now; with every touch he became weaker and more pliant. She was starting to ache too with the effort her small frame was using to support them both.

Pushing her weight a little forward and bringing her arms around to his front in a tight embrace she closed her eyes for a second and whispered "come to bed Nick" in his ear, and feels his face move into a slight smile, his hands rubbing along her arms tenderly.

She slipped her hands over his broad chest and down his stomach before gripping the sides of his flannel and slowing easing it over his shoulders and down his arms before dropping it on the floor beside him. Her hands moved down his front again to the bottom of his T-shirt and she peeled it upwards, his arms stretching up above him to help her take it off, discarding it on the floor next to the shirt. It was like undressing an overgrown toddler.

Thank God the nightmare shifts from hell were over, as he had the next three days in a row off. Jess had taken these days off too, to be alone with him, just as they had been in Mexico, in a self-imposed house arrest – All in!

She hugged back around him for a second, providing a little body heat to his now exposed upper body and he drowsily fumbled with his belt and fly of his jeans before ridding himself of them as well as his shoes and socks, while Jess pulled the covers back. He sat back down in the same place, seemingly unable to do anything for himself.  
Jess pulled him back gently, his body acquiescing to her will, until he lay on the bed, his heading sinking into the soft pillows, completely at her mercy. She smiled a soft, heartfelt smile as her eyes met his tired gaze. She took a second to scan his face, noting the five-day scruff on his chin (which she loved) and the dark circles under his deep brown eyes (which she didn't). She also saw the frown line etched deep in his forehead.

It never ceased to amaze her just how expressive his face was. He didn't need to speak, it was all there in the slightest twitch of an eyebrow, or the gentle tilt of his gorgeous mouth, and right now he was fighting the almost overwhelming urge to sleep, just to look at her and send her a look that conveyed so much – love, desire, respect and gratitude.

Broadening her smile, she stroked away the line on his forehead and planted a soft kiss where her fingers had touched, before lightly doing the same to his eyes, forcing them to close.

She watched him breathe deeply and steadily and placed her hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating, his hand finding its way up to cover hers and squeeze it gently.  
With a final tender kiss on his lips, Nick's body barely having the strength to kiss her back, she moved away from him and watched as he adjusted to his favorite sleeping position, on his side with his legs slightly bent at the knees, and his left hand under the pillow.

Jess adjusted the covers over him, making sure he was not in a draft, by now any movement not even close to disturbing him; she slipped in behind him, back to her side of the bed (now cold after her absence). She cuddled up behind him, this time being the big spoon and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder and whisper "goodnight Nick". Sighing with exhausted contentment, she started to drift off too when a large, warm hand grabbed hers from his waist and pulls it over his body to rest at his chest, their fingers entwined. She moved even closer to him and tangled her legs with his, and before long, the room returned to silence.

_11.30am_

It is late morning before either Nick or Jess stir; their bodies still clasped together unmoved from how they fell asleep, neither wanting to acknowledge the new day. She feels the bed move and Nick turn over, releasing her hand but replacing it with an arm over her waist as he faces her now. When Jess could no longer escape the sun streaming in through the curtains she wakes, eyes still shut, her body rousing slowly. Before opening her eyes, she can feel Nick looking at her.

Opening one eye at a time, she squints as she tries to focus on his face, his features blurry; and lazily reaches her arm over to the nightstand to grab her glasses – much better. She smiles at his now in focus face. "Morning, handsome." Her voice is husky and sleepy.

"Morning, beautiful" he returns, his voice, equally husky. She giggles and wrinkles her nose as he kisses it, and sighs as he runs his hand down the side of her face, tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb. He kisses her softly and as she feels his hand working its way down her body and following her contours and down to her thigh, she sees the glint of something in his dark brown eyes and in his cheeky broad grin. She knows he is back with her once again, back to normal – body and soul.

_The end._


End file.
